elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina
General Marina, also known as The Lady of the Sea, is the Daedric Prince of water and all aquatic life. Although not one of the Nine Divines, she looks lover the waters over Nirn and regulates them as a mother regulates her children. She is the patron to all sailors and other travelers of the sea, allowing them safe passage. Also, she'll grant sea hunters and navy admirals her blessing if they request. However, she refuses to tolerate harming her animals or other humans on the sea for means such as piracy.Since she is not considered evil like most other Daedra, she is revered by fishermen, captains, crewmen, navy officer, and especially Argonians. Realm - Poseidon As with all Daedric Lords, Marina controls her own special realm in Oblivion. However, her realm is far more similar to Nirn than the lava hellholes that most realms in the plane turn out to be. She controls the realm of Poseidon, an aquatic paradise populated with all sorts of sea creatures, both living and extinct. Food and drink never runs out, and all animals become reborn immediately after a predator eats them. Rain always pours from the sky, but a temperate and bright sun shines down on the realm every single second. Although the realm is 95% water, small plots of floating islands litter the ocean, which are full of tropical jungles and sands. Mortals who lived as equitable sea hunters, sailors, and navy soldiers are transported to the realm after death if they so chose, where they can swim, play, and hunt with the sea creatures for eternity as they did in their time as flesh and blood. However, slain pirates also join Poseidon, but not as their regular selves. Instead, they become weak fish and sea urchins, providing for the sea as punishment for their crimes towards it. Appearance As a Daedric Prince, Marina can assume any appearance she pleases at any time. For the most part, she appears as a naked Imperial woman, always wet from head to toe in fresh water. All nearby sea creatures will dance around her, showing her power over them. Whenever a worshipper builds a shrine to her, the statue must always be made of water-proof and lightweight material, so it can be set in a pool that it can float in. She is also oftenly represented with having a mermaid tail under her groin and rear, but she rarely shows herself that way when interacting with mortals. An Argonian figure for her is known to exist, but only her Argonian followers ever truly use it. Daedric Artifact Since she presides over all things aquatic, it is fitting she uses a trident weapon as her artifact. It is called Hydro, and is only bestowed upon her most loyal champion. It enables its user limited supernatural abilities over water, such as parting fairly sized bodies of water to separate for quick travel or generating adequate drinking water from dry sources like rocks or ground with no soil. Not only that, it also serves as a symbol of status. Aquatic creatures such as mudcrabs and slaughterwish will recognize the holder of Hydro, and will appropriately avoid attacking him or her out of fear from Marina's retribution. No one knows who currently holds Hydro, if anyone at all, but Marina is picky with her champion. Only a man or woman with a true heart for the sea can wield it; Anyone else who tries to will regret such a feat tremendously. Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes Category:Nuke's Fiction